Expansion Pack
As players progressed in God's Domain, some of their actions would result in unlocking new content, which are known as expansion packs. Evolutions First evolution *The Great Catastrophe - Activated in Chapter 278. **The Endless Abyss was unsealed and the "Seven Treasures" were required to re-seal it. **Monsters started to become more restless, with towns randomly coming under attack by Demonic Beasts. The biggest changes were to the nights in game, the number of monsters would be higher than before. Monsters corrupted by the Endless Abyss would transform into powerful Demonic Beasts, with the weakest being Tier 1 monsters. **Towns would start issuing Defense Quest to players, to response to this random assults. As long as players were successful in their defense, they would be grealty rewarded with items and City Reputation. Second evolution * 2nd expansion - chapter 441 after Shi Feng killed lvl 30 rare lord Third evolution * 3rd expansion - Chapter 591 New Changes Fourth evolution * 4th expansion - Chapter 883 ** Activated due to the Main God System collecting sufficient data. ** 40 hours update ** Introduction of Mind Space System, also known as the Realm of God. Fifth evolution * 5th expansion(chapter 1125) Expansions * Abyss Battlefield - Chapter 803 * Abyss Invasion - Chapter 857 * Disaster of the Evil God - Chapter 962 * Demon God's Disturbance - Chapter 1197 * [[Empire's Rise|'Empire's Rise']] - Activated in Chapter 1369 * Ice Crystal Awakening - Activated in Chapter 1462 * Orc's Rebellion - Activated in Chapter 1536 * Primordial Trial - Activated in Chapter 1644 *'Ice Crystal World' - Activated in Chapter 1759 **Countess Katie Green is given the title of Highlord, becoming the Black Dragon Empire's Eighth Highlord. Lake Heart City becomes her territory. **Highlord Katie Green would open a gate to the Ice Crystal World in Lake Heart City, and lead the empire's First Division on a conquest of the Ice Crystal World, officially starting the empire's conquest of Otherworlds. *'Underground Country' - Activated in Chapter 1844 **Shi Feng activated the primordial taboo seal, opening the Underground Country, the Fire God's Ancient Lands *'Return of the Survivors' - Activated in Chapter 1934 **Ancient Humans that have hidden away from God's Domain main continent will return. There will bring along their combat techniques and Lifestyle techniques from ancient times. For a small price of 3 Silver per attempt, players are able to learn from them. The gap between expert players, elite players and normal players will be easily bridge, leading to a new definition of each type of player. **Teleportation fees between countries are reduced. Guild Transfer Scrolls prices will drop. This would allow independent players and Guild players to have an easier time in travelling around, hence increasing the competition between players, teams and guilds. **The Main God System releases the Mental Assistance System, which allows the incorporation of the player's habitual movements and nerve reactions from the real world into the game. Players will experience a more comfortable sense of control over their virtual bodies, removing the sense of seperation from their physical bodies. **Exp Potions are introduced and allows low-level players to level up twice as fast, allowing them to catch up to the early gamers, eliminating most of the advantages of having an early foundation. The potion's effects last for six hours and diappear upon death, and are only effective up to slightly under the mainstream player's levels, which is determined by the Main God System. *'Primordial Heart' - Activated in Chapter 1968 **Monsters in the Witch's Hill started to be transformed by the Primordial Gas leaking out of the Otherworld Gate, becoming more powerful and their bodies started to contain the gas. When the monsters are killed, they have a chance to drop Primordial Crystal Fragments, which can be synthesize into Primordial Crystals and used to nurture living Mounts. **The number of monsters in Witch's Hill is doubled and there is an major increase in the number of Field Bosses, which have been enhanced to greater difficulties. **Monster Sieges will occur more frequently. Normally there is only a 10% to 20% chance, but now it is increased to 20% to 35%. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Expansion Packs